


Magic, Unexpected

by mischiefgoddesscomplex



Category: Tasertricks - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Work In Progress, magic!darcy au, planned smut, post-thor but pre-avengers, potential angst, snarky loki and sassy darcy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefgoddesscomplex/pseuds/mischiefgoddesscomplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy discovers she harnesses a special kind of magic - which just so happens to be the same kind as Loki's.<br/>It's hard enough learning how to control an unexpected magic...it's even harder when your teacher is a self-absorbed Norse God of Mischief. Who is also unfortunately devilishly good-looking.</p><p>EDIT: on indefinite hiatus!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted by wwherethesidewwalkends on my tumblr with: Loki teaching Darcy magic because she has the ability to do it? So I filled out a short little prompt there, and have finally decided to fill it out into a few more chapters here, making it a full story :) 
> 
> I plan to write mostly in Darcy's perspective, but one chapter for sure is told from Loki's perspective! Also this is a work in progress, so bear with me! I've got a general outline of where I want it to head though. As always, reviews and kudos are very kind and much appreciated!

“Okay, serious question time,” Darcy said, flipping through the pages of the latest celebrity gossip magazine as she lounged on the couch in the living room of the house/laboratory she shared with Jane, “...Harry Styles or Zayn Malik?” 

Jane scrunched up her face in distaste as she unloaded boxes of Chinese food onto the kitchen table, “Those guys from that boy band? Aren’t they a little young?”

“Maybe,” Darcy mused liked she didn’t really care, pushing herself off the couch and grabbing a box of noodles, “Okay, better question: Bucky Barnes or Steve Rogers? See, personally, I think Bucky’s got the whole bad boy attitude down…but you can just tell Steve is a freak in the sheets.” 

“Oh my god!” Jane cried, trying to suppress a giggle, and Darcy wiggled her eyebrows, “I’m not going to answer that. Besides, you already know who I’d choose.” 

“Aw, you’re no fun,” Darcy stuck her tongue out at Jane before shoving a forkful of noodles into her mouth and chewing, “Just because you’re dating a god doesn’t mean you have to stop using your imagination.” 

“Yeah, but dating a god can come with some pretty nice perks though…” Jane trailed off, and Darcy grinned at her friend.

“Do tell,” Darcy prompted, sitting back down on the couch and patting the cushion next to her. This was the first time Jane had opened up to her about her relationship with the God of Thunder, and she was not about to let the subject pass, “What’s the kinkiest place you’ve done it?”

Jane blushed a deep scarlet, “Darcy!” 

“Don’t you ‘Darcy’ me,” Darcy chided, chewing on another forkful of noodles, “I _know_ you have to have had kinky sex somewhere…fess up.” 

“Alright, well,” Jane started, smiling mischievously, “There was this one time, on the Einstein–Rosen bridge…”

“Hold up,” Darcy said, throwing her hands in the air, “You guys fucked on that mystical rainbow road?” 

Jane laughed, her cheeks turning redder, “And I’m pretty sure his brother caught us in the act, though Thor won’t tell me for sure.” 

Darcy’s eyes widened in a mix of disbelief and appreciation for her friend, and they both dissolved into giggles on the couch. Suddenly, Darcy looked over towards the door, and she stood up as she began to walk towards it, “Keep talking, I need to hear more of this story.” 

“Wait, where are you going?” Jane asked, a look of confusion on her face at Darcy’s unexplained actions. 

“To answer the door?” Darcy explained in a tone of voice that implied a ‘duh.’

“But Darcy,” Jane began to say before finishing in a whisper, “nobody knocked…” 

Darcy swung open the door right as Thor was raising one hand to knock. He blinked at her in surprise, before composing himself with a smile. Darcy grinned back at him, moving aside so he could enter. 

“’Sup big guy?” She greeted him, placing a hand on her hip. 

“Lady Darcy,” Thor greeted her, nodding his head, “I did not know you were expecting me.”

“That’s because we weren’t,” Jane sat up off the couch and slowly walked towards them with a confused look on her face, “Darcy, how did you know Thor was at the door just now?”

“Um, because he knocked?” Darcy responded as if the question was logical, “What’s the big deal here? You guys are freaking me out.”

“Darcy…I did not signal my arrival by knocking,” Thor responded, narrowing his eyes at Darcy as he looked down at her, "I did not signal my arrival at all." 

“No, I’m pretty sure you did,” Darcy said defensively, not liking the weird attention she was getting. 

Thor’s gaze shifted down to Darcy’s fingers on her hips, and Jane made an audible gasping noise from behind her. Darcy quickly looked down at her own hand, surprised to see a faint purple haze clinging to her fingertips. 

“Has that ever happened to you before?” Thor asked in a serious tone, concern etched across his face. 

“I, uh, I don’t think so?” Darcy responded distractedly, holding her hand up to her face for examination. The purple mist swirled around between her fingers, sparkling as it caught the light, and Darcy cocked her head in confusion and amazement. The strange phenomenon somehow resonated as vaguely familiar, though she could not figure out why…

Suddenly, Thor’s arm was around her waist, and he pulled her in close as he lifted his hammer towards the sky. Darcy gasped as the air suddenly charged with electricity around them, and she looked over to Jane with uncertainty. The ceiling above them opened up into a mystical expanse of stars and nebulae. 

“I’ll return to you shortly, Jane,” Thor promised as his hammer channeled a white beam of light, the Bifrost between Earth and Asgard. 

Jane nodded her head solemnly, a look of concern on her face as she shouted over the rumble, “What’s wrong with her? Will she be okay?” 

Thor nodded, “I am not sure...this is only a precaution.” 

Darcy looked up at the sky with wild disbelief, “Whoa, hold up, I’m not dying, am I? Are you beaming me up to die on your rainbow sex bridge? I haven’t even finished dinner yet, at least let me die on a full stom-AHHH!”

And just like that, in the middle of her Chinese food and purple-mist premonitions, Darcy Lewis was traveling to Asgard for the first time in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the kudos and reviews, please keep them coming! I'm glad you guys are liking the story! This next part includes the original prompt from my tumblr, and I tweaked it ever so slightly to fit the story. Enjoy!

“Whoa” Darcy breathed, drinking in the sights of the Asgardian palace before her. 

Only Jane had ever visited Asgard before, and while she had told Darcy all about its beauty and majesty, it didn’t even come close to what she was currently surrounded by. As Thor escorted her through the halls of the great palace, her jaw hung open as she looked up at the giant glass chandeliers, intricately woven tapestries that hung off the walls, and the marble columns that seemed to stretch up towards the heavens. Somewhere in the distance, she could hear the faint melody of a harp being played. 

“So, have I already died and gone to heaven?” Darcy asked Thor, half-jokingly. 

Thor chuckled lightly, placing one arm around her shoulder and rubbing her arm encouragingly, “You’re very funny, Lady Darcy. But I don’t believe your mortal life to be in peril, have no fear of that.”

“Then what’s up with…” Darcy began, holding up her fingers which still emitted a purple glow, “…this? And the whole mind-reading deal?” 

“I have an idea,” Thor said while opening a pair of doors, letting Darcy pass before him, “But I know someone who will be able to diagnose it with certainty.” 

Thor and Darcy approached a woman in a beautiful gown who was just finishing a conversation with two palace guards. She turned and greeted Thor with a wide and warm smile as Thor leaned in to hug her. 

“Mother, I’d like you to meet Lady Darcy of Midgard,” Thor introduced the pair, “Darcy, this is my mother, Queen Frigga of Asgard.” 

“Holy shit,” Darcy exclaimed, before bowing awkwardly, “It’s an honor to meet you, your highness. And I just said shit in front of the queen, didn’t I?” 

Thor grimaced, “Actually, I believe you said it twice.” 

Darcy groaned, but Frigga waved it off with a polite laugh and took Darcy’s hand in her own to shake. Darcy felt a warmth spread through her at the contact and was instantly put at ease – in some ways, it felt like she already knew the woman. A golden aura seemed to emanate from Frigga, and Darcy smiled back at her. 

“And what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?” Frigga asked, looking towards her son inquisitively. 

“Mother, I’ve brought Darcy to you because, as unusual as it may seem, I believe she possesses the gift of magic,” Thor explained, nodding towards Darcy’s hands, “Look how her fingers glow.” 

Frigga held Darcy’s hand closer to her face, and a small smile tugged up the corner of her mouth as she inspected the soft haze of residue magic that clung to her fingertips. Darcy swallowed nervously, wondering what exactly Thor had meant by ‘magic,’ and she looked at Frigga like a patient waiting to hear the doctor’s diagnosis. 

“No need to be alarmed, my dear,” Frigga spoke softly, “but I wonder if I might try something?” 

“Sure,” Darcy choked out the word, more uncertainty creeping into her voice than she would have liked. 

“Close your eyes for me, if you would,” Frigga commanded, and Darcy did as she was told, “Now put your mind at ease and open your heart. Focus on a source of love in your life, and imagine it as a soft glow. Let that light glow brighter behind your eyelids as you dwell on your thoughts.” 

Darcy breathed deeply, picturing the last time she, Jane, and Erik had all visited the beach together on a little vacation break from all of their research. She smiled as she remembered the warm glow of the sun on her skin, and the feeling of love and happiness washed over her like the waves rolling onto the sand. 

“Now open,” Frigga whispered, and as Darcy did so, she was shocked by what she saw.

Standing behind Frigga was an exact replica of herself, even wearing the same jeans and sweatshirt she had on. It was like looking in a mirror she knew couldn’t be there. Darcy sucked in a surprised breath, and as she did so, the apparition dissolved into a purple mist. Darcy looked between Thor and Frigga wildly for an explanation, and Frigga smiled like she held a secret to herself. 

“You are able to self-project,” Frigga explained with a hint of what seemed like motherly pride, “and your magic is strong. I’m afraid you’ve caught me at an inconvenient time though – I’m about to travel with the All-Father on diplomatic business to Vanaheim, otherwise I would stay here to teach you more about the magnificent gift you possess.” 

“When will you return home?” Thor asked, “I’ve promised Jane I would return to her, but I do not wish to leave Darcy here alone, or bring her back to Midgard without control over her magic.”

“Yeah, um,” Darcy interjected, still in awe of the self-projection she was able to conjure, “I’m definitely not going home until I figure out more party tricks like that.” 

Frigga grinned, and Darcy could see her eyes light up with an idea as she spoke, “I won’t be back until a fortnight, but I believe Lady Darcy will be in good hands here. I know just the person to instruct and guide her.” 

\---

"Ah, Loki!" Thor’s voice boomed in greeting as he spotted Loki lounging in the palace library, "There’s someone I would like you to meet."

"Brother, do you have any concept of the level of volume acceptable in a library?" Loki rolled his eyes and set down his book as Thor approached him with a young woman at his side.

"Loki, allow me to introduce you to Lady Darcy Lewis of Midgard," Thor said, ignoring Loki’s comment and presenting Darcy, "Lady Darcy, my brother Loki."

“‘Sup,” Darcy nodded her head in greeting, and Loki narrowed his eyes as he studied her, standing up from his chaise. She felt her heart leap in her chest, slightly unnerved by his stare, and slightly aroused. His blue eyes were gorgeous, and he looked at her as though he could see straight into her soul. A small shiver shot down her spine. 

"And _why_ have you presented me with an insignificant mortal, Thor?” Loki asked with a trace of annoyance. 

"Rude!" Darcy cried out before Thor could respond, pulling a face of disgust, "This very significant mortal is standing right in front of you.”

Loki blinked, taken aback by her outburst. He had a mix of surprise and intrigue on his face as he took a step closer and addressed her, “You’ve got quite a tongue, don’t you?”

"You’ve got no idea, pal," Darcy shot back, crossing her arms and standing tall to better meet his gaze. As good looking as Thor’s brother was, his attitude was borderline insufferable. Two could play this game. 

"Alright, enough," Thor stepped between the two, pushing Loki back with one hand, "Loki, show some manners. I think you’ll be more inclined once you discover why I’ve brought Lady Darcy here."

Thor continued as Loki raised an eyebrow in questioning, “She has…the gift.”

"Is that so?" Loki drawled with a hint of mocking and disbelief. He paced around Darcy closely, looking her up and down as she glared at him.

"Personal bubble," She quipped after he had made a full rotation, "pretty sure you popped it."

"And what does mother have to say about this?" Loki ignored Darcy’s barb and turned to speak to Thor.

"That you are to instruct her," Thor replied with a smug look on his face as Loki’s mouth popped open in silent disbelief, "I had reservations about this suggestion, but if Mother believes in you, then I believe in her. Lady Darcy will be waiting for you tonight in her chambers. And Loki? If you try any funny business, you will regret it." 

Loki stood speechless as both Thor and Darcy turned to leave. Darcy turned and bowed mockingly on her way out the door, “Until tonight, _your highness_.”

—-

As much as Loki would have loved the feeling of satisfaction in ignoring Thor’s demand, he couldn’t shake the feeling of curiosity that bubbled to the surface of his mind. Perhaps this mortal really did possess the gift of magic? He might end up regretting a missed opportunity - he had never known anyone else to possess the same gifts as him, besides his mother. And so Loki found himself at the threshold of Darcy’s chamber doors that evening.

He knocked lightly on the door, and it opened at his touch. Stepping inside, he found the girl to be standing at the window, gazing out into the Asgardian night.

"Lady Darcy," Loki greeted her, his voice a little short. She turned around as he stepped closer, and Loki detected a faint purple shimmer in the movement. Curiously, he extended a hand, swiping through the projection as it shimmered and disappeared.

"Thought you’d be a no show," A voice called out from behind him.

"So…you really are capable of magic," Loki responded with a hint of amusement before turning around to face the real Darcy.

"You impressed?" Darcy smirked, pretending to buff her nails and blow on them like she knew she was hot stuff.

"Mildly," Loki mused, taking a step closer to her.

“Mildly?” Darcy repeated, raising her eyebrows, “The insignificant mortal just showed you a full-body projection, and you’re mildly impressed? I’d like to see you try that.”

Loki’s neck muscles twitched in irritation, but he resisted the urge to show off in front of her, “You love to push buttons, don’t you, Miss Lewis?”

Darcy planted her feet firmly and glared up at him, hands on her hips, “And you’re impossible to impress.”

Loki stared down at her, registering the fiery look in her eyes. Something clicked in him then, a kind of respect for the spitfire standing before him. No one dared to challenge him like that, especially not a mortal.

Loki laughed lightly, shaking his head, “Your magic is still raw, it needs to be refined. Give me your hands.”

"I’m not giving you anything, pal," Darcy retorted defiantly, and held her gaze.

"You want to impress me so badly?" Loki asked as he held out his palms, and he saw the look on Darcy’s face falter for a split-second, "Give me your hands."

Darcy did a half-eye roll and let out a small breath of defeat, taking a step forward and closing all the distance between them. Slowly she raised her hands to meet his, resting her palms cautiously on top of his. 

The both had a sharp intake of breath at the contact, and their eyes locked, pupils dilated. A switch had flipped in atmosphere of the room - suddenly everything was warm and their breathing became deeper. It was as if a spell had been cast around them, and Loki’s vision became blurred, the only clear focus was on her face underneath his. He’d never made a connection like this with anyone before, and he could feel the swell of her magic underneath his fingertips.

He had a feeling deep inside which scared him - that he could spend eternity with this woman, and still that time would not be enough. By the look in her eyes, he knew inexplicably that she felt the same. He exhaled, and his breath was warm against her cheek.

"Hey," Darcy whispered, her lips inches away from his, "Personal bubble."

Loki cleared his throat, not realizing how close they were, and pulled back. Darcy shifted her weight where she stood, the spell suddenly broken. They avoided eye contact, Darcy looking down at the floor, Loki at the wall behind her. He was unsure what had happened, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that everything was about to change.

"I apologize," Loki said, his voice oddly sincere as he gathered himself, walking around her as he made his way to the door, "You should practice your illusions more tonight. I’ll return again tomorrow evening."

"Is that a promise?" Darcy asked from behind him, and he could almost hear the smirk in her voice.

Loki paused, one hand on the doorknob, and a smile pulled up a corner of his mouth. He turned his head to look at her with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Only if you’ll be ready to impress me."


	3. Chapter 3

Darcy spent a good portion of her first night in Asgard tossing and turning in the unfamiliar sheets of her temporary bed. Granted, the bed she had been offered was twice as big as her spring-box mattress back home, and when she fell into it, it the sheets billowed around her and enveloped her like she was lying in a cloud. But her mind raced at a thousand miles a minute, and no matter how hard she tried to get comfortable, she found herself lying in a tangle of sheets, staring up at the ceiling. 

It had all been such a whirlwind: in less than a day, she had traveled through space to Asgard, physically glowed purple, and learned she was capable of precognition, self-projection, and magic. But how was any of that even possible? And why did she have to be stuck learning about it from Mister Smug-Faced ‘Better-Than-Thou’ Prince of Asgard? 

Ugh, _Loki_. Just thinking about him made her agitated and tense. Frigga had promised he would be the perfect instructor, but so far, she was finding it difficult to get along with him. There was something about him and his smug little smile that got under her skin, and made her want to prove herself to him. There had been a moment earlier when he had touched her hands, and she felt an inexplicable sensation of clarity. She wasn’t sure what it was, or why it was triggered, but when she looked into his eyes, she swore she caught a glimpse of her future. And as much as it frightened her…it also took her breath away.

Darcy groaned and rolled over onto her side, squeezing the fluffiest pillow she could find tight into her chest as she tried to clear her mind. The breeze blew in from her open balcony, and with it she caught the unmistakable sound of footsteps. Curious, she swung her legs out of bed and walked over to the balcony, shivering as the wind seemed to blow through the sheen Asgardian nightgown she had been provided. 

Her window was close to the grounds of the gardens, and below her she spotted a figure cloaked in black and green sneaking across the lawn. Loki. Curiosity getting the best of her, she lowered herself off the balcony, trying her best to quietly drop down the five feet between the railing and ground. 

Channeling her inner stealth-mode, Darcy carefully paced behind him, pausing to duck behind a tree when he stopped once to look over his shoulder. She wondered what he was up to at this time of night, before realizing she didn’t know much about him _in general_ , besides the fact that he was Thor’s brother and had a bad-boy attitude. She could have been following a homicidal maniac out into the gardens, for all she knew. 

She peered around the tree to see if the coast was clear, but was confused to see he was no longer in sight. Cautiously, she stepped out into the clearing where he had been, and looked around to see where he had gone. She was just about to pass under a stone archway when she heard a twig snap behind her. 

“What are you doing out here?”

Darcy jumped around, one hand clutching her chest as she looked at Loki in surprise, “Jesus! Don’t sneak up on me like that!” 

“Oh, like you were sneaking up on me?” Loki whispered angrily, “Keep your voice down. Why were you following me?” 

“I don’t know, maybe to figure out why anyone would be secretly traipsing through a garden in the middle of the night?” Darcy half-yelled, her voice still high from the shock of being caught, “So what are you doing – ”

She was cutoff by the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps, and before she could process what was happening, Loki had grabbed her and pressed her up against the other side of the stone column. He slid one hand over her mouth as two palace guards walked by the other side. 

Once they had passed and were a safe distance away, Loki leveled a glare at Darcy as he whispered, “I said to be quiet.” 

Darcy licked the palm of his hand in retaliation, and he pulled a face of disgust as he quickly wiped his hand clean on his trousers. She smiled slightly in triumph, looking up at him. Served him right for pushing her against the column…even though she actually found it kind of hot in hindsight. 

“So, _why_ are we hiding from palace guards?” Darcy asked as he pulled away from her, his body relaxing ever so slightly. 

“There is much you do not know about me, Miss Lewis,” Loki responded, his eyes narrowed. “If you must know, I was attempting to break out of this god-forsaken prison.” 

Darcy scrunched up her face in confusion, “Why? You make it sound like sleeping in king-sized beds filled with thousands of pillows is a bad thing.” 

He smirked, shaking his head, “I would not expect you to understand. Long story short: I’ve...made many mistakes in my lifetime. I’m what you would call the black sheep of the family. When you’ve lived here for as long as I have, without the promise of the throne as you were once led to believe…it becomes easy to see there is nothing worth living for anymore. At least not here. I hope to find my home elsewhere.” 

Darcy let out a low whistle at his dramatic speech, “So, what? You were just gunna pack up and go running off into the universe without telling me?” 

Loki cocked an amused eyebrow at her, folding his arms, “And why would I feel the need to report to our resident mortal house guest for approval?” 

“Okay, first of all, it’s 'Darcy,'” She corrected him, one hand on her hip, “And second of all, you kind of promised me you’d help me figure out my magic. You can’t just up and leave me stranded here.” 

“Darling, this would not be the first time I dare and break a promise,” Loki countered, “Although, I must admit your capability to do magic highly intrigues me.” 

“So stick around a few more days and figure this out with me,” Darcy bargained, trying to keep the desperation out of her voice, “You can even swing by Earth and drop me off back at home when we're done, before you set off across the stars. Please. I haven’t been able to shake this radioactive purple glow from my body in the last twenty-four hours, and if I don’t figure out how to control this soon I’m probably going to go crazy.” 

Loki actually laughed out loud, a breathy, low chuckle that was one of the most attractive sounds Darcy thought she had ever heard. She chewed hard on her lowered lip, hating herself for thinking the smug bastard had some kind of redeeming qualities to him, even if they only happened to be in his looks. 

“You amuse me, Darcy Lewis,” He commented while eyeing her up and down, and suddenly she felt very exposed in her nightgown, “Alright, you have a deal. Now shouldn’t you be getting back to that bed you seem to be so fond of?”

Darcy rolled her eyes as she began walking with him through the courtyard of the garden and back towards her room, “To be honest, it feels a little too cushy for my taste.”

“Shame,” Loki dead-panned. 

That night, after Darcy finally fell asleep, she dreamt of Loki. She decided maybe he wasn’t all bad. Loki relied heavily on his wit, and she could relate to that. He was a little rough on the outside, but once she spent a little time getting to know him, she had a feeling he was capable of sincerity. She smiled as she closed her eyes, selfishly replaying the sound of his laughter in her head. 

Just down the hall from her, Loki found himself drifting off to sleep with the memory of her scent still lingering around him like wisps of her purple magic. And he could not decide why this did not bother him as much as he thought it would.


	4. Chapter 4

“No, no, you’re doing it all wrong – palms facing _outward!_ ”

“Well maybe if you weren’t _yelling_ at me I could actually concentrate!” 

Darcy and Loki sat opposite each other on grounds of the very same gardens they had been sneaking around in the night before. Loki had spent the better half of the afternoon attempting to teach Darcy how to hold a self-projection for longer than three seconds, but as far as Darcy was concerned, Loki was the one who needed help staying patient for longer than three seconds. They were both finally coming to their wits end as the afternoon sun shimmered close to the horizon. 

“Darling, I wouldn’t have to raise my voice if you could simply focus on the task at hand with a mental capacity greater than that of a toddler’s,” Loki sneered, rolling his eyes and standing up.

Darcy closed her eyes and breathed heavily through her nose, her fists clenched tightly at her sides. The way the word _darling_ rolled off his tongue in the most condescending tone made her want to punch him square in that beautiful jaw of his. She allowed herself five seconds to try and compose herself, so as not to unleash a full on war against the insufferable bastard standing in front of her. _Nothing_ they had tried all afternoon had helped her control or refine her magic, and this was the final straw. When she reached the number five in her head, with no such luck at lowering her anger levels, her eyes shot open, and she pushed herself off the ground to stand in front of him. 

“Have you ever considered that maybe the problem here isn’t _me_ , but the way _you_ teach?” Darcy asked, standing directly underneath him and glaring angrily up into his eyes, “All you do is sneer and yell and roll your eyes at everything!” 

“I believe myself to be an expert in imparting knowledge on the very subject you are failing to grasp here, Miss Lewis,” Loki responded, his voice laced with an icy chill, “It’s hardly my fault you lack any considerable talent.” 

“I’ll show you _talent_ , pal,” Darcy spat, shoving a purple-glowing finger hard into Loki’s chest. She felt a jolt of magic course through her arm as she did so, and the force of the shove was enough to send Loki stumbling backward. 

He composed himself, and when he looked at her, she was terrified to see his eyes not full of hate or anger – but amusement. He grinned sardonically at her as he raised his hands in what appeared to be a gesture of surrender. 

“Well wasn’t that adorable?” He mused sarcastically, “The mortal thinks she’s ready to fight a god using her magic? Think again.” 

Palms still outstretched, he flicked his wrist, starting off a chain-reaction of self-projections. Suddenly, dozens of cackling Lokis surrounded Darcy, encircling her and moving in closer. She gasped in shock, wildly turning in every direction, feeling like an animal trapped in a cage. It was absolutely terrifying. Her breathing became erratic, and a wave of panic coursed through her body. 

Channeling her adrenaline, she spread her arms out wide, letting the magic flow out of her palms in a burst of energy as she cried out for him to stop. The concentration of magic was like nothing she had ever felt before – it was as if a bomb had gone off in her core. She was flung backwards from the force of her magic as it was released in a brilliant purple light. The Lokis around her vanished, and Loki himself was thrown backwards and slammed into the trunk of a tree. 

Darcy blinked a couple of times at the open sky above her where she lay, registering what had just happened. Breathing heavily, she sat up from where she had landed on the ground, and looked over at Loki. He had a look of shock on his face, his eyes set in wide circles as he leaned against the tree. Darcy bit down on her lip to keep a grin of satisfaction from spreading across her face, but it was a losing battle. Loki looked at her as he exhaled slowly. 

“Perhaps now would be a good time to take a break.” 

\--

Darcy found herself at the edge of a pond buried deeper within the magical gardens. She had left Loki behind, as they both attempted to cool off, and stumbled upon this reclusive spot – the perfect place to gather her thoughts. 

She sat on the grassy bank and dipped her toes into the cool water, leaning back onto her elbows and letting the cool evening breeze run through her hair. Darcy was usually pretty chill – back home at the lab, it was often Jane who was the one losing her temper and scowling about not getting experiments right. Darcy was prone to going with the flow. 

But Loki was somehow finding a way to push every one of her buttons. 

Darcy sighed deeply, wishing she could find a way to control her magic that didn’t include Mister Tall Dark and Snarky’s methods of teaching. Her fingertips were constantly tainted purple, as if she couldn’t power-down her magic, and she wished desperately to hold down a self-projection for longer than a handful of seconds, just so she could prove to Loki that she was capable of refined magic. 

What was it that Frigga had said before she left? To focus on a source of love in your life and let it fill your mind? No wonder things hadn’t worked with Loki – they were butting heads so much it was hard to feel anything but annoyance. 

Darcy tried concentrating again on another love-filled memory – this time one involving baking cookies in her grandmother’s kitchen. She smiled at the thought, and, palms outstretched, began to project an image of herself standing on the opposite bank of the pond. 

Slowly, intricately, a vision of herself appeared, dressed in an identical gown to the one she was wearing. As though the projection was an extension of her own self, she flicked her wrist, making the projection bend over and pick up a flower. Darcy smiled as the visage breathed in the scent of the flower. This was definitely the most progress she’d ever made. She squinted her eyes in concentration, willing it to walk, but the projection remained standing, hair blowing in the breeze. 

“I’ve underestimated you.”

The voice made Darcy jump slightly, and her projection dissipated. Loki stood behind her, arms crossed, looking where her projection had been. 

“Is this your way of apologizing?” Darcy asked, staring ahead of her. 

“Coming from me, it is,” Loki smirked, sitting down next to her, “It was not wise of me to engage you in combat like I did. Especially when your magic is still so raw and volatile.” 

“Annnd?” Darcy prompted, her tone of voice expectant. 

“You are unbelievable,” Loki said under his breath, “But…I can see, perhaps, how I might have been a little too harsh with you.” 

“Thank you,” Darcy smiled smugly, and Loki rolled his eyes. 

“I was watching your projection,” He changed the subject, nodding in the direction of the opposite bank.

“What did you think?” Darcy asked, finally looking over at him. He stared back at her, his blue eyes piercing hers in a way that made her heart jump. Despite everything, she still found a part of herself seeking to impress him. 

“You have talent,” He admitted after a pause, offering a small smile, “Could you conjure it once more?”

Darcy obliged, outstretching a hand and conjuring a projection of herself with more ease than the last time. When it came to getting it to walk however, she scrunched up her brow in concentration, focusing intently on moving itself legs. One leg moved hesitantly, as if the projection was unsure of whether or not it wanted to take a step forward. She grunted slightly, tilting her head as she willed it to walk. 

“You have too much tension in your muscles,” Loki noted softly, shifting his position in the grass so that he was sitting diagonally behind her, “Relax.” 

Darcy’s arm shivered with goosebumps as he lightly trailed his fingers down her forearm and placed his hand on top of hers. Loki’s touch was so soft, it took Darcy by surprise. His face was so close to hers, his chin almost coming to rest on her shoulder. She swallowed hard, looking ahead at her projection, trying to focus on that and not the delicious way he smelled of mint and leather. 

With the guidance of Loki’s hand and the release of tension, she directed the projection to step forward into the water, and even dive under the surface. Darcy smiled in satisfaction, watching as she was easily able to control her projection’s actions. 

“Much better,” Loki commented, and Darcy turned her head to look at him. His face was right in front of hers, and she smiled softly, noticing the way the corners of his mouth crinkled when he offered a grin back. 

“I agree.”


End file.
